


Family Dynamics

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, Multi, Queer Families, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They were a family thrust together by politics who found love and safety together.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



They were a family; thrust together by politics, yet finding a gentle respite together in every private moment. Miranda was the most herself with them, her two loves who could acknowledge a third, for her especially. The woman Miranda had loved and lost was as ever present in their understanding of their family as anything else. An understanding that they were three together in their identity, no matter what else might come between them, it held them gently together like love itself, like a gentle flap of wings. 

Family who was found was to be honored; cherished; kept. Just so.


End file.
